Gremlin
Gremlins are said to be small reptilian or house elf like creatures that soul purpose is to destroy technology and electronics such as planes and helicopters to even computers and toasters. They are known to have long sharp claws used for slicing through soft rubber tubing and a large mouth with many needle like teeth to bite through copper wiring and solid metal. They also have large ears in order to hear any humans that are coming into the room and are only a few inch tall, that way the Gremlin can quickly hide before being seen. Origin of the Gremlin The origin of the Gremlin comes from WW2 when pilots would report their planes having technical problems for no apparent reason that could be found. These reports came both from German and American sides and even in the Japanese planes. After the pilots would land they would check on the engine and wiring of the plane and would find small bite marks on their wires and 3 clawed oily footprints in grease and dust in the plane. Soon the Gremlins would have moved away from just planes and onto different technology not mattering how old or new. Gremlins have also said to be responsible for missing items such as hammers or wrenches and are said to also be the cause of deadly computer viruses. Why? It seems because Gremlins have been known to destroy machinery on both sides of WW2 that they may just be destroying technology to irritate or annoy humans, This is similar to that of the fairy Boggart from English Mythology. It could be possible that Gremlins are actually nature spirits who destroy technology as they see it as inferior of threatening to the natural world. This explanation is not without reason as it was about this time that pollution and nuclear weapons did begin to effects the earths health. It could be they are trying to protect the earth from mans industrial power. Sightings A man who says he was a Boeing B17 pilot during WWII contends that many of the plane failures which occurred during that time period were due to the mischievous actions of little creatures.L.W., 92, says these little beings were capable of attaching themselves to the fuselage and withstand high altitudes.“Oh they are real, alright. They’d climb inside the aircraft and hide in there, or hook up under the wings. I’m sure they were sabotaging most of the allies machinery.” It may be possible they try their best to destroy human technology in order to protect earth. In Media * Gremlins and Gremlins 2 are famous comedy fantasy movies based upon the creatures. * The Gremlin is a Gremlin that appears in Looney tunes. * Gremlins can be found on many posters and fliers from WW2. * The famous Twilight Zone Episode ''Nightmare at 20,000 Feet ''Involves a gremlin dismantling a airplane currently in flight. = Gallery gremlin_by_tylerstoneart_dc55fjt-pre.jpg|If a gremlin is not a monster as most people believe and is instead a lemur species related to an aye-aye. dd3knxq-7733d1e1-101a-4e22-a2c3-2f8eb200ec4f.jpg|Common Gremlin (Urbanodeformus antelectrus) Speculative rendition of the gremlin as an adapid primate|link=https://specevo.jcink.net/index.php?showtopic=736&st=0&#entry9129 Category:Cryptids Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Flying and Gliding Category:Humanoids Category:European cryptids Category:Gremlins Category:English cryptids Category:Fairy